


One and Only Chance

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 机会只有一次。
Relationships: 刘俊孝/姚琛, 周政杰/姚琛, 王瀚哲/姚琛
Kudos: 4





	One and Only Chance

**Author's Note:**

> *AU 周政杰/姚琛（周第一人称，带刘哥和拜玩  
> *有破🚲（⚠️双⭐️姚姚/NTR🈶  
> *无脑 三观不正   
> *OOC  
> *不准上升

他好像瘦了。

——阔别三年，这是我再次见到姚琛后的第一个念头。

他和一帮学生模样的人坐在一起，正专注地欣赏场上选手的表演，时不时地，也把手挡在嘴边跟周围的人讨论几句。

背景乐的节奏强烈，他在密集的鼓点里轻轻晃着肩膀，大概是突然看到了令他惊艳的动作，眼睛就一下子睁大了，随即甩着手喝彩，嘴巴张得小小圆圆的，双眼笑得弯弯的。

我已经很久没有见过他这样笑了。

活泼地，自由地。

他在孝哥面前总是笑得很乖，在我面前总带了点无奈。

离开了我们，他好像过得要更好。我心想。

但我还是想要他。

1.

姚琛是在一个雨夜被孝哥捡回来的。

他光着脚，穿一条亮片吊带裙，渔网袜破了个大洞，脸上的妆也被雨浇得花了，睫毛发梢湿漉漉地往下滴水，看起来可怜极了，也漂亮极了。

孝哥大概和我想的一样，于是把他捡了回来。

“阿杰，去拿套干净衣服让他先洗个热水澡。”

孝哥这样对我说，我才发现自己从打开门之后一直傻站在那里看人家，耳根子莫名地有点烫。

安顿好了姚琛，孝哥才狠狠挼一把我的板寸，笑骂，看到美人就道儿都走不动了？

我那时刚十八九，年纪轻火气盛，涨红了脸扑上去就要跟他比划比划，姚琛却又从浴室里走了出来，怯生生地，说拧开了龙头花洒里出的是冷水，说完就垂着眼睛看自己的脚趾——白白长长的十根，因为受凉微微地蜷着，没有涂指甲油，看着就很可爱——我不知怎么的一下老实了，呆呆看着他，手脚都有点不知道怎么摆。

孝哥听了就走过去帮他放热水，挠了挠头有点不好意思地说我们家的热水器是老式的烧煤气的，可能你没用过。

我看着姚琛细细一条背影，觉得他真娇气。

哗啦哗啦的水声响起来时，孝哥告诉我，姚琛是在逃跑的时候迎面撞进他怀里的，在发廊外面的巷子口。老鸨子站在发廊门厅破口大骂，姚琛攥着他的衣服发抖，说救救我，他就把这个月的保护费给老鸨子免了，硬是把姚琛带了回来。

“怪可怜的。”他说。

姚琛洗完澡就安静地走出来，素净的小圆脸蛋看起来跟个未成年一样——那时我也确实以为他未成年。孝哥早把自己的屋子收拾干净了，他跟在孝哥身后，过大的拖鞋发出踢踏声，被他细白的脚踝衬得像两条船。

“谢谢你。”关上门之前姚琛抬头望着孝哥，露出了那晚的第一个也是唯一一个微笑，有些苍白，足够地惹人怜爱。

那晚孝哥和我一起挤在我的小破屋子里。我问他这是不是就叫英雄难过美人关，他笑着给了我一肘，末了又叹气，说姚琛是好人家的孩子，跟我们不会是一路人的。

我的脑子里其实充满了疑问，比如好人家的孩子怎么会差点做了流莺？比如姚琛到底是男孩子还是女孩子？比如为什么都是用的同一瓶沐浴露，姚琛却比我们俩都要香？

但是我太困了，于是哪个问题都没想出个所以然来就陷入了黑甜乡。

2.

那之后姚琛留在了我们身边。

孝哥提出过要送他回家，但他总是一听到这句话就露出哀伤的恍惚的神情，久而久之孝哥和我就都不再提起这个话题了。

我们本来也舍不得让他离开。

相处久了我才明白孝哥为什么会说姚琛是好人家的孩子——他长了一张贤淑人妻脸，事实上却不会做饭，不会洗衣服，不会打扫卫生，一看就是给娇惯长大的。好在他学得很快，渐渐地在我和孝哥都不着家时也能照顾好自己了，甚至能在我们负伤回来的时候学会给我们处理伤口，再端出来一碗热腾腾的餐蛋面。

他是好人家的孩子这一点也会在这些时候体现出来——有一回孝哥在械斗里给我挡了一刀进了医院，他跑进病房时看到我衣服上的血就吓坏了。我盯着孝哥被吊在胸前的胳膊，觉得自责，梗着脖子不愿意让护士检查伤口，孝哥叹了口气，要姚琛带我回家。

他就听话地拉着我的手把我带走了。他在孝哥面前总是很乖，在我面前却温柔懂事得像个大姐姐。

给我上药的时候，他蹙着眉掉了眼泪，我一下就慌了，张开嘴还没来得及讲话，先被嘴角的裂口辣得“嘶”一声。

“不能……不做这些事吗？”他吸着鼻子这样讲。

我看着他下眼睑上小小一颗泪痣出神，不知道该怎么告诉他有些事情没有他想象中那么简单。

我打出生就没了娘，亲爹是个把自己喝死了的酒鬼，在遇到孝哥之前人生一片灰暗。孝哥为了给妹妹治病铤而走险，我为了报恩与他一道。妹妹一年前没了，我俩却也已经不能轻易抽身。

这些话，好人家的孩子能明白吗？

锅盖被热气顶得哐哐响，姚琛帮我把见了血的伤口都清理好，起身走进厨房关了火。

他拿了毛巾裹着烫手的熟鸡蛋，按在我的青眼眶上滚，动作很轻，温柔得叫我眼眶都开始泛酸。我使劲眨掉眼泪，推开他的手钻进他怀里。他明显地愣了一下，随即放松下来，伸开手把我搂住了。

我能感觉到自己在颤抖，尽管我也不知道这是为什么。姚琛一手轻轻拍着我的背，一手安抚地从我的后脑勺摸到后颈，一遍又一遍地。

他身上好软，好香，我几乎有点担心我又短又硬的头发茬会扎疼他的手。

我不愿意离开他的臂弯，半天才抬起头问他，是不是不喜欢我们混黑，会不会，瞧不起我们。

我想那时候我的表情一定很不安，像个做了坏事被母亲发现的小孩，害怕得到的是母亲失望和厌弃的眼神。

姚琛顿了顿，轻轻推开我，垂着眼，把已经变温的鸡蛋握在手里，低声说，我只是不想你们受伤。

我的心脏好像变成了那颗被他攥在手里的鸡蛋。我突然很想摸摸他的头，很想亲亲他，很想跟他保证以后都不会再受伤，不会再让他担心。

那时我还不知道这就是喜欢。

3.

那之后一切真的在慢慢变好。

就像我想要给姚琛的承诺一样，我们受伤的几率越来越小——在孝哥被提拔成所谓的管理层之后。

那天孝哥喝了好多酒，醉醺醺地搂着姚琛笑，捏着他的下巴说他是我们的小福星。姚琛也傻傻地跟着笑，仰着小脸望他，双眼亮晶晶。

我在一旁闷声吹瓶，莫名地感到不爽。

孝哥成了更多人的大哥，我被他罩着也不再需要做打手做的事。我们搬进了大房子里，孝哥和我不再挤一间屋子。

——但他有时会去和姚琛挤一间屋子。

大概不应该这么表达。

总之姚琛好像突然就成了我的嫂子，他们并没有广而告之，却也没有刻意隐瞒。

于是我在目睹姚琛穿着孝哥的T恤揉着眼睛从他房间里走出来时猜到了一切。

无所适从之后悲伤的情绪才浮起来。

但我是没有资格愤怒的。没有人对不起我。

是我心存侥幸。是我选择性地忽视掉所有端倪。是我在逃避自己与视为亲大哥的人爱上了同一个人的事实。

我他妈活该。

那时候的姚琛已经和一开始的他很不一样了。

或许是因为陷入了爱情，也可能是混熟之后他才会表现出娇纵的一面。

从前他懂过的事听过的话好像全要讨回来的，撒娇诈嗲地拉着孝哥和我陪他到处去，潜水轮滑过山车，样样要试，野得像匹没被驯过的小马驹。

孝哥不得空的时候，三人游就变成我和姚琛的约会。

他们对我多放心啊。他们怎么会想到我对自己的大嫂怀着非分之想呢？他们怎么会知道我是如何近乎自虐地在窥视他们做爱时自渎的呢？

我自己都不知道我可以将心思藏得这样深。

姚琛待我总是很温柔，双眼含着笑，软乎乎地和我说话。

“政杰。”他这样叫我。

我也笑着应一声，脑子里却已经开始想象他在床上喘着哭着叫我名字的样子。

真不是个东西。我在心里唾骂自己。

4.

说出来可能没有人会相信，但我真的有想过把对姚琛的感情永远埋在心里。

可事实证明我做不到。

我最终还是把姚琛抱上了我的床。

那会儿姚琛爱上了骑马，三天两头地往马场跑，骑术日渐精进，没成想有天却出了事。

我匆匆赶回家时，姚琛抱着膝盖窝在沙发里，戴了个颈托，听到我进门的声音就慢慢地把整个上身转向我，眼神却是失焦的。

“摔下马背”“瘀血”“视神经”等字眼听得我心惊肉跳时，医生才下了结论，说其实问题不大，观察一下过两天就可以摘颈托了，等瘀血散了视力也会恢复。

孝哥点点头，礼貌地把医生送到门口，吩咐了司机把人载回去，关上大门才回身叹了口气，训了姚琛两句。

姚琛看上去委屈极了，扁了嘴皱了眉往我身边缩，摸索着拽住我的胳膊，慢吞吞地转身背对着孝哥，无声地闹别扭。

孝哥拿他没辙，索性也不哄他，只拍拍我的肩膀对我说这几天有事外出，待会儿就要动身，拜托我好好照顾姚琛。

我自然是满口答应。近来他往上走的势头越发地猛，忙起来几天不回家也是常有的事。平时的姚琛并不在意，大概他在这种事情上从来都通情达理。

但是暂时的失明似乎让他变得有点脆弱——听到孝哥这样说，他竟有点急切地循着声音“望”向了孝哥，朝他张开手要抱。

孝哥就小心翼翼地把他抱起来。他像无尾熊一样双手双腿都缠在孝哥身上，糯乎乎地喊他“哥哥”，要他早点回来陪自己，末了还噘着小嘴要他亲。

我快要嫉妒死了。

姚琛在我面前从不端年长者的架子，但他眼里的温柔包容，无奈的宠溺，分明是他把我当作弟弟的证据。

而我却想要他的依赖和眷恋，想得要发疯。

照顾姚琛并不是一件难事。

洗衣做饭都由佣人代劳，我要做的事情其实只是陪着姚琛，把他从一个地方抱到另一个地方——他当然不肯乖乖就范，一开始总挣扎着要下地自己走，奈何视觉的缺失让他失去了对身体一大半的控制权，他最终也只能红着耳尖窝在我怀里被我抱着走，慢慢地也就不再和我犟。

除此之外，他实在算是个很听话的病人。照顾他并不难。

难的是控制住自己，不乘人之危。

而我也确实没有做到。

行雷打闪的夜晚，我担心他害怕，要到他房间里陪他，却不晓得他自己摸了过来趴在我房门上正要叫我，于是一打开门就把他甩到了自己胸前。

“政杰，我……”

他攥着我的衣服，还没来得及站稳，一道闪电就适时地划破了夜空。我做好了一两秒后就会听到雷声炸响的预备，可姚琛却是看不见的。

所幸是个闷雷，声音不大，但也足够叫他软着腿缩回我怀里。

我第一次在他这里体会到了被他需要和依赖的感觉，心脏禁不住砰砰直跳。

姚琛刚被我抱到床上就一骨碌坐起来，摸了摸鼻子，好像因自己方才表现出来的柔弱有点赧然，就虚张声势地支使我做这做那，一会儿要喝水一会儿要“看”电视，末了又差我去他房间拿本书来读给他听，急于把这一页揭过去的样子可爱得要命。

我怕他一个人呆着又碰上打雷，于是在书架上随便拿了一本书就匆匆跑回去，坐回到他身边打开了书才安下心来。

是本川端康成的选集，我打开的那一页恰好是某一篇的开头。姚琛跪坐在我身旁，不自觉地把耳朵侧向了我，一副洗耳恭听的样子，叫我也有点赧然，担心自己一个大老粗读错了字断错了句让他笑话，于是直到他不满地出声催促才硬着头皮开始读。

“‘道路变得曲曲折折的，眼看着就要到天城山的山顶了’……”

我一边读一边悄悄望着姚琛。他听得很认真，秀气的眉头微微蹙起，小巧红润的嘴唇也抿着，视线放着空，眼睛却依然水亮，仿佛眨两下就能掉出眼泪来。

太漂亮了。

好像生怕自己听不清似的，他整个人离我越来越近，小脸几乎要靠到了我的肩上，呼吸相闻的距离叫我声线发抖，心跳都变得紊乱。

我把注意力转回到书上，发现自己正好念到了舞女央求学生为她读书的一节，脑子里那张纯洁美丽又带点稚气的少女的脸庞就渐渐和眼前姚琛的脸重合了。

天真无邪和诱人犯罪是可以同时出现在一张脸上的。

我把书本丢在一旁，扑到姚琛怀里，把他压在了我的床上。

“政杰，别闹。”他语带宠溺，拿手轻轻搡我。

我把脸埋在他微微隆起的胸脯里，在他又软又香的怀里拱来拱去。他被我弄得发笑，好像还没有意识到危险，象征性地反抗几下，又软下来把我揽进怀里。

“这么大人了怎么还撒娇呀……快起来，政杰。”

“我不。”

我抬眼看他，又看到了那种熟悉的神情。

温柔的，纵容的，无奈的，喜爱的。

我咬紧了牙，突然想知道姚琛可以纵容我到什么地步。

为了方便起居，他失明以来在家里穿的都是睡裙。这不仅方便了他，也方便了我——被掀开裙摆扯下内裤的时候，姚琛才知道害怕。

“周政杰！”他努力想保持严肃，瑟瑟的尾音和打战的嘴唇却称得上惊慌失措。

“你要做什么！你放开……唔！”

来不及了。我已经掐住那两个怕痒的膝弯分开了他的腿，甚至趴在他腿间狠狠亲了一下那道颤抖的缝隙——我早就知道他既是男孩子，也是女孩子。

在他骑在孝哥身上又嗲又浪地娇喘的时候，在孝哥拎着他的脚踝把他肏进床垫里的时候。

我早就知道了。

姚琛的脸上写满了难以置信。大滴大滴的眼泪不断从失焦的眼睛里涌出来，他咬着嘴唇忍住哭声，水葱似的十指都陷进了床单里。

但身体是不会说谎的。敏感的娇嫩的花蒂被我不依不饶地挑逗，很快叫那个矜持紧闭着的蜜裂渗出水来。我拿手指轻轻撩拨那里，娇红的软肉就开始翕张着把我往里吞，骚得我头皮发麻，差点脑子一热就要提枪闯进去，吞咽了几下才压下这股原始的冲动。

我着魔似的用手指和唇舌逗弄那个成熟艳丽的女性器官，指尖在湿热滑嫩的穴道里又抠又凿，姚琛就忍不住喘出了声。他无助地咬着指节，本来因受惊而惨白的脸上慢慢浮出潮红来，细腰随着我的动作不住地往上弓，宽大的睡裙就滑落到肩上，两个小巧浑圆的乳房也露了出来。细微的喘息突然变得急促时，我抖动手腕发狠插他，搭在我肩上的两条修长漂亮的大腿就受不住地战栗起来，他也哭喊着喷了我一手。

我安抚地轻轻揉着痉挛的小腹，把掺杂爱意和情欲的吻印在裸露的肌肤上，却被突然崩溃大哭的姚琛弄得慌了神。姚琛在我怀里失控地挣扎，绵软无力的拳头雨点般砸在我身上，开了闸的眼泪也好像颗颗砸在我心上，叫我的鼻腔也开始发酸。

“啪——”

他无意间一巴掌甩在我脸上，清脆响亮的声音叫我们俩都愣住了。

“对不起……”他竟先我一步道了歉，露出一副愧疚的焦急的神情，颤着小手往我脸上摸，摸到开始发烫的指痕就把嘴唇往上贴，“疼不疼啊……对不起政杰，我，我不是故意……”

笨蛋。

明明是我对不起他。

我忍不住侧过头把他的傻话他的眼泪都吞进嘴里。

他好像被负罪感冲昏了头脑，乖乖地张开了嘴把我迎进去，乖乖地含着我的舌头吮吸，双手捧在我脸上，被吻到呻吟窒息也不推开。

“姐姐。”

他又愣住了。

“对不起，但是我真的好喜欢你，姐姐。”

我用上最诚挚的眼神注视着他，祈求他的宽恕和回应，尽管此刻的他并不能看见。

姚琛沉默着闭上了眼睛，沉默着伸开手脱掉了睡裙，沉默着抚摸我扎手的发茬，抬起身吻了吻我的额头。

然后把腿勾在了我的腰上。

他竟然可以纵容我到这个地步……我是不是可以认为，他对我也并非没有特殊的情愫呢？

我晕乎乎地把自己埋进了姚琛身体里，被绵软湿热的嫩肉吸得一下子清醒过来，不等他适应就开始横冲直撞。

“政杰，政杰……”姚琛哀哀地哭着念我的名字，掺了媚意的声音比我想象中的更煽情。

我不知道什么技巧什么花招，只遵从内心沸腾的爱欲把他禁锢在怀里狠狠地肏，把他欺负得只知道夹着我的东西喷着水一遍遍地高潮，哭声都越来越嘶哑。

“政杰……”

他好像被肏得快晕过去了，从脸颊耳尖到脖子和胸前都漫着红晕，嘴里仍然下意识地叫我，眼神却已经不是太清明了，抽着鼻子轻轻地啜泣，又委屈又妩媚，叫我忍不住把柔弱的泣音都堵在那张嫩红的小嘴里，直到他缺氧地推我的肩膀才放过他。

“姐姐。”

我觉得自己也快要哭出来，不知道他能不能听进去也要伏下去吻他的耳垂，叫他姐姐，叫他姚姚，说我好喜欢他，好爱他，从一开始就爱他，不比任何人爱得少。

趴到他胸前捧着那对白软的乳房吮吻他的乳尖时，姚琛又一次下意识地把我揽在怀里，恍惚间我好像回到了素未谋面的母亲的臂弯里，眼泪终于落下来。

而姚琛已经昏睡过去了。

尽管他的手还在无意识地拍抚我的背。

天生的母亲。

5.

后来的几天里我几乎没让姚琛离开过床——即使他在某个清晨惊喜地发现自己突然复明了也是如此——直到孝哥回来。

越轨让姚琛变得心事重重。

与此同时，孝哥也变了。

我不知道让孝哥转变的是他握在手里的越来越大的权力还是他察觉到的姚琛的异样。

总之他的占有欲变得前所未有的强，无论是佣人司机还是园丁，哪怕仅仅是和姚琛多说了一句话，都不会再有第二次和姚琛接触的机会。

他几乎想让姚琛与世隔绝，我还没有被他赶出这个家大概是出于信任和亲情——尽管我自己都觉得心虚。

姚琛脸上的笑容越来越少了。

他需要自由，需要新鲜的空气，他是一朵在开阔的天地里才能怒放的花。

于是他悄悄找到我，他说政杰，你带我走好不好？

他的眼神是那么的脆弱，他又一次让我感受到了被依赖的喜悦。

我却犹豫了。

我不知道被姚琛和我同时背叛的打击会不会让孝哥崩溃。

所以我犹豫了。

我不知道这将让我后悔整整三年。

虽然我最终还是下定决心想给出肯定的回答，但姚琛的眼神已经冷下来了。

“嘘……”他没让我说话，吻了吻我的嘴角。

“我懂。”

我看不透他的眼神，但我突然有种强烈的，马上要失去他的预感。

预感很快变成了现实。

他就这样消失在我们的世界里，什么都没带走，也什么都没留下，像一个眨眼就破碎的美梦。

我恨透了自己那一瞬间的迟疑。

我向孝哥坦白了一切，跪在地上请求他的原谅，也请求他不要去找姚琛，放他自由。

孝哥木然看着我，然后把我踹翻在地上，负气出走。我一下子失去了两个最亲的人，却不得不接过他的担子，被推着往前一直走。

往后的三年间，我几乎没有发自内心地感到快乐过。

直到我陪某个合作伙伴去看他女儿参加的街舞比赛，在人群中一眼看到了姚琛。

失而复得的狂喜叫我的耳朵都不受控地嗡鸣，对姚琛深刻的了解却让我在下一刻就察觉他已经在新的生活里走得很远。

——新的生活当然包括了新的朋友，以及新的恋情。

他不时拿出手机和人发消息，和他隔了几排座位的那个一会儿看手机一会儿回头看他的男人很显眼。

我摆摆手吩咐了身旁的手下几句，关于那个男人的信息很快传到了我的手机里。

姚琛好像还在和那个男人推拉，勾着嘴角低头看手机，并不理会他热切的目光，神情玩味又高贵，看上去游刃有余得要命。

就在我快要看不下去的时候，姚琛终于起身离开了座位，我忙穿过拥挤的观众席，一路尾随他进了洗手间。

他被我堵在隔间的时候，表情没有一丝惊讶。

“我早就看到你了，”他淡淡地看着我，“好久不见，政杰。”

我想问他这几年去了哪里，想告诉他我想他想得快发疯，想求他回到我身边，张了张嘴却一句话也说不出来，最终自暴自弃地把他抵在门板上吻他，却被他狠狠咬了一口。

他叹气，摸了摸我的伤口，眼神明明还是那么温柔，说出来的话却那么决绝。

“你不可以这样的，政杰。”

“我已经给过你机会了。”

我哑口无言，如坠冰窖。

因为他说得没错，三年前那犹豫的一瞬就已经让我丧失了这个机会。

“你给不了我想要的，我也已经有喜欢的人了。”他下结论似的说出这句话，叫我被绝望和嫉妒逼得发狂，扣着他肩膀捏着他的脸颊恶狠狠地质问：“我给不了，那个王瀚哲就能给吗？”

他竟然笑了一下。

我如梦方醒，松开了桎梏着他的双手，好像又变成了那个做了错事在他面前惴惴不安的小孩。

“政杰。”

姚琛无奈地望着我，又开了腔。

“我好像并没有告诉过你他的名字。”

他言尽于此，心软地抱了抱我，但还是转身离开了。

他知道我能明白他的言外之意。

——我也变成了想要控制他，独占他，把他逼得喘不过气，从我身边逃离的人。

是我自己丢掉了最后一次机会。

我不知道失魂落魄的自己是怎么回到观众席的。

我只知道手下小心翼翼地把我从沉思里推醒时，我已经泪流满面。

“杰哥，你怎么哭了？”我看着满脸疑惑的年轻人，伸手摸了摸脸上湿凉的痕迹，突然想起了三年间被我翻了无数遍的那篇《伊豆的舞女》。

学生和舞女分别后，躺在船舱里流泪，被人问起，并不觉得难为情，只是坦然地回答，因为我刚刚同她分别了。

我也很坦然。

因为我大概已经永远失去了姚琛。

所以我想哭，就哭了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 问就是cxx走了一个月了 想它 想它（bushi


End file.
